The Corner Pub
by Hotmidnightstar
Summary: Come have a drink at the pub. Jeff Hardy/OC. Rating may change
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or thing from the WWE, or Evanescense. However I do own the original Characters in the story and the plot. Any similarities, real or imagined, are purely coincidental. Or you are just insane. / indicate authors notes.  
  
"Welcome, to The Corner Pub.' The brunette yelled into the microphone, "I will be your bartender, Tabby. And for those of you who don't know, I also own this joint."  
  
Here we are at The Corner Pub; it's a favorite among the locals in the small town of Prince Frederick, Maryland. With pool 12 pool tables, darts, dance floor, jukebox and live bands on the weekends, you couldn't find a better place to go. Now back to the action  
  
"Ok, Please welcome this evenings entertainment, Evanescense." Tabby walked around to the bar and started serving drinks. She loved it when people ordered the house Special. Dirty Bong Water.  
  
Tabby is 22 years old, about 5'11'', Shoulder length brown hair, Hazel green eyes, Pale skin, and an attitude with a short fuse  
  
"Hey, Fran." Tabby yelled at the young blond, "Go and check the pool room and make sure that no one is putting their drinks on my pool tables."  
  
Fran is Tabby's best friend. She is 5'3", with Honey blond hair, hazel green eyes, and skinny as a rail. Fran has a take no shit attitude  
  
"K, I will see what's up." Fran strolled into the pool room. A few minutes later yelling was heard. Fran and a male someone, were going at it. A scream was heard from the man, and a few seconds later, Fran escorted him to the bar. She had his arm locked painfully behind his back.  
  
"Cash out Table 5, this guys done for the night" Fran said. Tabby went and added up his tab and got him out of there. "Good job Fran, you can take off early tonight if ya want." Tabby said  
  
"Nah, think I will just stay around here, besides, looks like someone is checking you out." Fran smiled deviously. She inclined her head towards a very handsome man with multi coloured hair.(Guess who?)  
  
"Hmm, nice looking out Fran, but he seems a little spacey to me." Tabby said, cleaning a non-existent spot on the counter. "Besides, what do I need with a man, when I have the bar?"  
  
Ok kiddies, this is just a spur of the moment thing. But I need your help. I need you to read and review. And be gentle, after all, I am a virgin at this. Tell me what you think. And maybe I can kick my little pain the ass plot ghost into giving me some inspiration. Thanx 


	2. Chap 2

Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own shit. So don't sue me. All you would get is the lint in the bottom of my pocket anyway.  
  
2:00am  
  
"Ok, last call for alcohol." Tabby shouted throughout the bar. Business had been jumping that night, and she had made the decision to close when she saw her patrons dwindling in the early hours of the morning.  
  
Fran walked up to the bar with a tray full of empty bottles and glasses. "Hey, Tabby. Remember Mr. Personality that I bounced out of here earlier?"refer to chap 1  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" Tabby asked warily. "He snuck in when we were busy and now is drunk as a skunk and is causing a real big rucus in the pool room. You want me to call the police?" Fran asked as she was lightening her load.  
  
"Shit, no. I will handle the asshole." Tabby stalked into the pool room and straight up to the guy.  
  
"Alright, buddy. Time to go. You have had enough." Instead of being the nice person he could have been he made a stupid mistake and tried to swing on Tabby.  
  
"Oh, you are about a dumb motherfucker, you think you can come into my bar and try to hit me!" Tabby yelled as she threw his ass into the main part of the bar. He landed with a thump on the floor and staggeringly got back to his feet.  
  
"Ok, bitch." Stupid guy said pulling out a short knife. "Let's dance."  
  
"Hey Fran, go get my blade from the office." A moment later a 3 ft sword was caught by Tabby, as Fran tossed it hilt first.  
  
By this time the dumbass looked about ready to piss himself. " H-hey, I don't want any trouble with you."  
  
Tabby looked around the room at the few people left in the bar, and noticed that the cute man with the multi coloured hair had stuck with about 4 of his friends.to be determined in next chap  
  
"What do you say people. Should I just forget this asshole disrupted my business, tried to hit me, and pulled a knife on me?" Tabby shifted the sword from hand to hand, trying to decide on what to do.  
  
"Ok, I will put this little incident behind us, but if you step one foot in this place again...then you will have 3ft of steel buried in you ass." Tabby said as she walked closer to the man. " Now get OUT!!"  
  
Not being one who needed any more encouragement, dumbass bolted for the door. Tabby handed the sword back to Fran to put back in the office.  
  
Multi coloured walked up to Tabby. " You handled that pretty well." "Thanks. I am Tabby by the way." Tabby said holding her hand out to shake.  
  
" Yeah, I know. I heard the intro earlier. My name is Jeff." He said taking her hand. "Its really nice to meet you, and I just wanted to know if you would like to have dinner one night."  
  
So people, what do you think? Should our heroine go out with Jeff? Review and tell me what you think. I will do a poll. I would also like to thank the only 2 people who reviewed. Jen, thank you, I will try to keep up the good work. Jeff's favourite skittle: Its is the first story I have actually had the balls to put on. I may put another on depending on how this one is received by the reader's. That being said, I think I will say goodnight, until next chap. And remember REVIEW PLEASE!! See you are making me beg. 


	3. Chap 3

As usual, I don't own anything except the plot and original characters. WWE owns the wrestlers. Please don't sue me, cause as I have said before, I am poor.  
  
When last we left our favorite drinking spot, Tabby had just met the rather multi coloured Jeff. And he had just asked her out for dinner. Will she say yes or no? Let's get back to the action and find out.  
  
"You're asking me out to dinner? At night?" She gave a little laugh. "I don't know if you noticed, but I do run a bar. Kinda takes up my nights."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Jeff looked up at the ceiling for an idea. "Ok, how about breakfast, or lunch. Surely you might be able to squeeze me into your schedule."  
  
"She'd love to go to breakfast with you." Fran piped up from behind the bar. "As a matter of fact, now is the time we usually go to Denny's only place I could think of open 24/7.  
  
"Cool." He said, grinning like a child. "Is it alright if I bring my friends?"  
  
Before Tabby could answer, Fran once again spoke up. "Sure, the more the merrier."  
  
"Well then, let me introduce you." Jeff said waving the guys to come closer.  
  
"This tall, and rather feral blond is Adam Copeland. Next to him is the even taller, meaner looking Mark Callaway. The short brunette with the attitude would be my brother Matt"  
  
"Hey, who you calling short you Rainbow Bright wannabe, skittle popping freak." Matt said with a pout.  
  
"And, before I was so rudely interrupted, this guy right here is Tommy Dreamer."  
  
Ok, so this chapter was a little slow and short. Hey, my muse decided to leave me alone to take this one on. Thank you once again to my reviewer, Jen, Jeff's Favourite Skittle, and my newest reviewer, DareToBeDifferent. I will try not to let anyone down. So, read and review. Next chap Denny's! 


	4. Pub Chap4

Ok Kids, you know the routine. I don't own shit, aside from the plot and original characters. So if you do try to sue me, my little ghost will come and haunt you into an early grave. On with the show.  
  
Denny's 3am  
  
"Uh, guys could you grab us a table while Fran and I go powder our noses?" Tabby asked in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
Before anyone could react, Jeff pops up like an overly energetic puppy. "Sure, no problem."  
  
In the Bathroom  
  
"What in the hell am I doing here!?" Tabby freaked out. "I don't even know this guy's last name." She is right, he never told her his last name. For that matter, she never told him her's  
  
"Oh, calm down girl" Fran said, rolling her eyes at her best friend. "Iam sure he will tell you his last name if you just ask him. Is that all you are worried about?"  
  
"Well, no." she conceded "You know I haven't been on a date with anyone for over 2 years."  
  
"And your worried about how to go about this since you have been out of the loop for so long."  
  
"Yes. So what do you think I should do? How should I act? What do I say to him?" Tabby started pacing the floor.  
  
"Tabby, Just be yourself." Fran sagely stated "If he is any kind of a man than he will like you for you."  
  
"I guess you're right, but remember, If Ido something stupid out there, smack me!" Tabby said hugging Fran. "Now lets get out there, I am starving."  
  
They walked out of the bathroom, and spotted the guys sitting at a big round corner table. The only seats open are one inbetween Jeff and Matt, and one between Adam and Tommy.  
  
Fran of course takes the initiative and sits happily between Adam and Tommy. She leaves the "hot seat" for poor Tabby.  
  
"So, Jeff" she begins "What is your last name?"  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." he said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Geez, Jeff, could you be anymore lamer?" Matt interjected.  
  
"Hey, now children. Don't make me separate you." Adam said in his best parental voice.  
  
"Yes, Dad!" came from the brothers.  
  
"Ok, now that's done. My last name is Lowe."  
  
"Well, I will keep my end of the deal. Mine is Hardy."  
  
Tabby, pretending to be deep in thought for a few seconds, put on a non- chalant face. Slowly cracking a smile she said " I guess that is an ok last name."  
  
The whole table cracked up laughing. After a while the waitress came and took their orders.  
  
" So what do you guys do for a living?" Fran asked. "Yeah, You know what me and Fran do, now its our turn to know what you do." Tabby added.  
  
Jeff turned to his comrades. "Uh...well...."  
  
So, people, Should he tell her? Review and tell me what you think. Once again thank you to my reviewers for their support and constructive critisism. Would like to add a new reviewer to my list, so Thank you to angelic-devil. Ok, got to go. Going to go watch Hackers. I love that movie. 


	5. Pub Chap5

Well much as I wish it were opposite, I don't own jack. Aside from the plot and the original characters of course. I also regret to find out that Jeff Hardy is no longer a part of the WWE. Now I'm pissed.  
  
Denny's  
  
When last we left or group, Jeff was stuttering over telling Tabby what he does for a living.  
  
"Uh...I...am an aspiring musician." Jeff finally managed to choke out.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Tabby rolled her eyes. "That just means that your are unemployed."  
  
"Well yeah, but I used to have a kick ass job." Jeff blurted out quickly. "Ever heard of the WWE?"  
  
"Uh huh. So you were what? A wrestler?"  
  
"Ohmygod, Tabby! Don't you remember, we were watching it over your house when the Hardy Boyz came on!" Fran turned into an amazed fangirl. "He is the one you said looked hot, but annoying."  
  
"Fran!" Tabby shouted, turning beet red. "You are so lucky that I don't feel like climbing across this table and kicking your ass."  
  
Meanwhile everyone was staring at Tabby trying not to laugh. She noticed this and got up and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
She made it to her car and got in. Tabby leaned her head on the steering wheel, muttering obscenities under her breath about Fran. She hadn't been that embarrassed in a while.  
  
Suddenly her passenger door opens and someone slips into the seat.  
  
Tabby, angered at the intrusion, looks at her new passenger.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Whoa! Peace, grasshopper." Jeff says "Fran says she is sorry about embarrassing you, and she hopes you don't fire her."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Jeff starts getting pissed off. "Listen, I am sure she didn't mean anything about it. Besides, all the guys think you are cool."  
  
"Why would they think I am cool?" Tabby hits her steering wheel "I am sitting around a fucking Denny's with famous wrestlers, and my best friend embarrasses me to high heaven."  
  
"Well, I think you should let Fran explain why her mouth overloaded her ass" he starts grinning "Besides, the food just arrived and it will get cold if we don't get to it soon."  
  
"Yeah, I am hungry." She conceded. "I will go back in, but if anyone says anything stupid. I will kick their ass."  
  
Well now what will happen? Will Tabby have to wind up showing the wrestler how she fights? Only one way to find out. Tell me what you want to see, and I promise to give it some consideration before turning it down utterly. Just kidding. Thanks to my reviewers once again. You guys give me hope that my story is not that awful. Remember kiddies, its READ and REVIEW. Not just read. 


	6. Pub Chap 6

ì¥ÁG ¿1 bjbj?Ù?Ù -ì³[pic]ì³[pic]1ÿÿÿÿÿÿ][?][?][?][?][?][?][?]:[?]:[?]:[?]:[?]:[?] F[?]:[?]%¶f[?]f[?]f[?]f[?]f[?]f[?]f[?]f[?]ê[?]ìììììì$Ûô[pic]ÏÌ[?]f[?]f[?]f[?] f[?]f[?]Ô[?][?][?]f[?]f[?]f[?]Ô[?]Ô[?]Ô[?]f[?].[?]f[?][?]f[?]ê-[?] ,[?] [?][?][?][?]f[?]êÔ[?]Ô[?]ê[?][?]êf[?]Z[?] à?g  
  
Ã[pic]:[?]:[?]"[?]@êAlright, I don't know if this post will be on my regular schedule. That is largely due to the fact that I tend to update at work. And now I have a few days off, and no internet access from home.  
  
Denny's (still)  
  
Jeff and Tabby come walking back in from having a little heart to heart outside. Both looking happier than they had when they first got to the restaurant.  
  
As soon as they sit down, Adam pops up with a rather smart ass comment. "Damn Jeff, you guys weren't even out there 5 minutes. Talk about a quickie."  
  
Of course this send the whole table into an uproar. Jeff is blushing so hard his face looks like a stoplight. Even Tabby gets in on the laughing.  
  
"Hey, Story of my life." Tabby says "I always get the minute men."  
  
Jeff, looking even more surprised, turns to Tabby. "You're supposed to be on my side!"  
  
"Bro, she got you." Matt managed to choke out. "She got you damn good."  
  
"Oh, yeah, shorty." Mark said, trying not to crack up.  
  
When the laughter died down, Fran looks up at Tabby.  
  
"Tabby, I am sorry about what I said earlier. I was out of line."  
  
Tabby stares Fran directly in the eye and states "Fran, now is usually the I tell you that all is forgiven. But I can't do that"  
  
Fran, looks like a puppy that just got kicked.  
  
"However Fran, I can tell you that I forgave your ass in the car."  
  
"Oh, you bitch!" Fran yelled., laughing "Don't make me tell them about your teddy bears."  
  
"Fuck you, Fran." Tabby  
  
"Wait, what is all this about teddy bears?" Mark asks.  
  
Everyone suddenly becomes quiet. Too quiet.  
  
Well, everyone, sorry it took so long to post. I couldn't get to the office to use the comp. If your reading this then I went over to one of my ever cynical friends houses and used thier computer. As always, tell me what you think. Remember, if you don't review, I will send my ghost muse after you. I finally gave him a name. What do you think of the name Varian? And of course, I wouldn't be inspired to be updating, if I t weren't for my reviewers. Thank you guys soooooo much.1 [pic]ÅÆÖ×st¼  
  
¡äå |= |. |- |½ |¾ |ó |ô |78º»êë. / ýûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûû[pic][pic]ÅÆÖ×st¼  
  
¡äå |= |. |- |½ |¾ |ó |ô |78º»êë. / 0 1 ý[?]/ 0 1 ýý[pic][?]°Ð/ °à=!° |"° |#? $? %° 


	7. Note

This is just a short note to let you all know that the weird symbols and writing in the last chapter have to do with my laptop. Its an old 486, with WIN95 on, so it doesn't transfer over too well when you use a newer version. Hence all the block looking things. Sorry if it made you dizzy, or if you were like WTF.  
  
Thank for bringing this to my attention. 


	8. Pub Chap7

Well, kids, evidently I didn't get to post this when I wanted to. But if you are reading this now, then I was able to post the previous chapter. Anyway, enough of my mindless rambling. I have a story to write, and you my friends, have a story to read.  
  
Denny's (still)  
  
"Your saying she still sleeps with teddy bears?" Tommy asked, trying to maintain a calm face.  
  
"Yup, she rotates between 3 of them" Fran confirmed "Named them too. In fact, if I remember correctly the names are Hunter, Cat, and...what's the last one's name?"  
  
Tabby puts her head on the table. "*mumble*"  
  
"What?" Everyone asks in surround sound.  
  
"It's Wubzie" Tabby shouts loud enough for people at the other tables to turn and look.  
  
"Wubzie?" Jeff asks "That is a really interesting name, how long have you had him?"  
  
"About 5 years or so." Tabby looks around the table "Funny thing is, I never slept with a teddy or a doll when I was little. Don't know why I do now."  
  
Your normal awkward silence fills the table.  
  
"Girl, you know what your problem is" Mark interjects "You need to go have some kick ass wild sex"  
  
Well this little comment causes Tabby, who was taking a drink at the time, to spit water across the length of the table and hit Adam right in the face.  
  
"Shit, that was a good shot." Matt commented, patting a coughing Tabby on the back.  
  
"Damn, Adam. I am so sorry" she manages to sputter out amid all the laughing.  
  
After she calmed down, she looked over to notice that Fran was having a good time helping Adam clean up. She was doting over him like a lovesick girl.  
  
"Hey, Adam, I think somebody likes you." Tabby threw another napkin over to help with the cleanup.  
  
At this, Fran turns her head and does the most girly blush ever in the history of blushing. "Shit, Tabby. I was just trying to be nice to him. After all, you did get him all wet."  
  
"Ah hah, you see Fran, there is a method to my madness." Tabby smirked "Oringinally I was going to aim for Mark for the comment, but turned my head a split second before and nailed Adam. I saw how you two were cozying up to each other and decided to help you out."  
  
"You're so full of shit, Tabby" Fran picked up her knife and aimed it at Tabby. " C'mon bitch."  
  
Tabby picked up her knife and she and Fran had a pretend sword fight. Each side of the table was rooting for them. They all dissolved into a laughing mess.  
  
Finally Tabby looked at her watch. "Damn, no wonder I am tired" Tabby said "Hey, Fran. We should go soon, It's almost 5 am."  
  
"Wow, we've been here that long?" Fran looks down at her watch. "Holy shit, we have been for like 2 ½ hours."  
  
They all got up and when Tabby and Fran pulled their money out. They were told to put it away. Jeff was going to take Tabby's bill, and Adam said he would pay for Fran.  
  
"Wow, thanks guys" Tabby and Fran gave each one a hug. "Come around to the bar tomorrow if you are still in town. Free drinks as payment for breakfast."  
  
All the guys nodded their heads in agreement. The group dispersed and went on their merry way.  
  
Ok, so what do you think? Didn't do to bad did I? You know the routine. Read and Review Please. And I am talking to all you other people out their who don't review. I only have 2 loyal reviewers, who I want to thank for hanging in there through these chapters. Oh, and I have found out something good. Spearmint skittles rock. I am now addicted to those damn things. Who would've thought. 


	9. Pub Chap8

Well, another day, another chapter. I am happy, I got a new washer. Now I don't have to wash my clothes in the bathtub ^_^. I am finally getting the amenities that are needed in a single house. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. On with the story.  
  
The Corner Pub, 2pm  
  
"Alright Fran, lets get this place stocked and ready for the night rush." Tabby said while refilling the beer cooler. "If that alcohol supplier doesn't get here soon, I am going to castrate him."  
  
Tabby, Fran, and the other workers were busy restocking the beer, alcohol, ice, and food. Making sure that all the tables and chairs were clean. Waxing the dance floor. Sweeping the pool tables and making sure that there was no damage. All the fun things you need to do to make sure a bar/pool hall needs to make it run smoothly.  
  
Finally, around 5pm, the alcohol supplier came with the order, and took the order for the next weeks delivery. "Sorry, I was late." He said "My last person kept going over the lists and couldn't make up his damn mind."  
  
"Hey, no problem" Tabby stated "I was just waiting around, twirling my hair like a ditz." Obvious sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
"Alright, alright" he conceded defeat " I get the picture. Next time I show up on time, or you'll have my balls."  
  
Tabby smiled. "Well, something to that effect."  
  
After all the prep work was done, Tabby went in and cooked dinner for the employees. "Eat up, cause you won't get the chance when the fun starts."  
  
It was 6:30 p.m., when someone came up grabbed Tabby from behind. Her instincts being what they are, she stomped on the person's foot, then when her arms were freed, drove and elbow into their midsection, and grabbed him/her by the back of the head. She proceeded to flip the person over, and land them flat on their back.  
  
Tabby then looked down to find Jeff lying on the floor, and turned around to find the guys all with their mouths hanging down around their ankles.  
  
"Shit, I am so sorry Jeff." Tabby said while peeling him off the floor. "Fran, can you go and get me an ice pack. I am afraid I may have hurt him."  
  
Mat walks up to her, "Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
Well, that is the end for this one. I will update ASAP. Keep sending those reviews. Hell, recommend this fic to your friends. Give me suggestions. I like to hear what people think might be good in a story like this. Thanks once again to Skittle, and DTDB. My only 2 regular reviewers. Spearmint skittles forever! 


	10. Pub Chap9

Okay kids, I am sorry that it is taking me so long to write this out. I have not been feeling good as of late, and writers block is no help whatsoever. Oh yeah, adding new aspect. When you see anything in '', that is character thoughts.  
  
Corner Pub  
  
To do a recap, Tabby just landed Jeff on the floor after he surprised/scared her.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Jeff said getting up and smoothing out his clothes.  
  
"Well, I guess when you take a few karate classes, it pays off." Tabby said coolly  
  
"How many is a few?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Oh, about 7 years, and going." Tabby shrugged non-chalantly  
  
She then noticed that there were a few more people in the group with them. One was a red-headed beauty, who was hanging all over Matt. 'Must be the little lady'  
  
There was also a shorter blond man hanging out in the back of the group, and a stick thin blond woman about Tabby's height.  
  
"Well, who did you bring into my bar now, Jeff?" Tabby asked, eyeballing the younger Hardy.  
  
"The red head, whom my brother has in a lip lock, is his girlfriend Amy." With out missing a beat, or seperating, both Amy and Matt flipped Jeff the bird.  
  
"The short man with the long hair, is Shannon Moore." Jeff then walked over the woman, and looked her up and down. For some reason, this made Tabby a little jealous.  
  
"This stick figure right here, is Stacy Keibler."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you all, and welcome to The Corner Pub." Tabby walked behind the bar "Now let me set you all up with around of Dirty Bong Water."  
  
"What in the hell is that?" Stacy asked, with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Shit-eating grin fully in place "Oh, you'll see" Tabby said as she started mixing ingredients.  
  
Well, finally got it out. Writer's block is a bitch. Anyway, I once again want to thank my reviewers, and add 2 new reviewers to my list. Jen, and Amaroqwolf. And of course thanx to my main reviewers, Skittle and DTDB. Oh, and if you want to know what is in a Dirt Bong water, ask me, or Webtender.com. 


	11. Pub Chap10

Ok, first off: No, I don't own Jeff Hardy, or anyone associated with the WWE. I do however own Tabby, and all the other o/c's. Sorry it took me so long to write this, I have been muse shopping and didn't find anything good yet. If anyone has a muse to sell me, let me know.  
  
Corner Pub  
  
Tabby had just introduced our favorite wrestlers to a greenish liquid. Dirty Bong Water.  
  
Stacy eyed it carefully "What's in it?"  
  
"I will tell you after you all take a sip" Tabby grinned mischievously "Its good, trust me."  
  
"Famous last words" Fran said as she walked behind the bar to stand next to Tabby.  
  
In unison, they all took a drink from their glasses.  
  
"Whoa, that packs a punch" Jeff said, his eyeballs as big as saucers.  
  
"What's the matter little man, can't handle it" Mark grinned at the younger Hardy  
  
"C'mon, Jeff " Stacy teased " If I can handle it, so can you"  
  
"Glad you feel that way" Tabby said "Cause we got plenty more where that came from.  
  
"Good, I feel like partying tonight" Amy cheered.  
  
"So, now, do you still want to know what is in this drink?"  
  
"Yeah" in surround sound.  
  
"Kay, here is the recipe"  
  
1 oz Chambord raspberry liqueur 1 oz Blue Curacao 1 oz Amaretto 1 oz Spiced rum 1 oz Sour mix  
  
Mix it all in a tall glass, with ice, and enjoy!  
  
"Wow, that is pretty much straight liquor" Amy said in surprise  
  
"Yeah, and that is only the tip of the iceberg" Tabby had once again plastered on her shit eating grin.  
  
Well, tell me what you think. I know it took me a while to post, but between the headaches and the muse shopping, I haven't had time to do anything. Once again, I would like to thank all my reviewers. The list keeps getting longer. Newest one is Iccess. I also gave you an honest to goodness drink recipe. My favorite one in fact. So I will have to give thanx to Webtender.com. Oh, and if you R&R my fic, I will R&R yours. 


End file.
